


The Unwelcome Passenger

by minnabird



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Snark, unhappy Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN is flying a very important client, who for reasons unknown wishes to speak with Martin. Just a silly little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwelcome Passenger

“Martin,” came Douglas’ voice, “I  _believe_  our passenger wants to see  _you_.” He must have mistaken the look of panic on Martin’s face for shock, because he added, “I know, I’m just as surprised as you are. But he is an  _important_  client, and I believe Carolyn has some rather terrible fates planned for anyone who upsets him.”

“Oh, fine,” snapped Martin. “But you stay here.”

“Stay here?” Douglas drawled. “And leave you alone with an  _important client_? I, too, would like to keep all of my limbs intact.”

Martin went ahead of Douglas, shoulders hunched practically up around his ears, arms crossed tightly. He could hear Douglas trailing him down the aisle.

When he caught sight of their client, he drew even tighter in on himself, if that were possible, as if wishing he were a turtle and could crawl into his shell and hide.

“Ah,” the client said with a smirk. “Martin. How lovely to see you.”

“You  _know_  this man?” Douglas asked incredulously.

The client raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yes, I should think so. I’ve known Martin since he was…”

“Yes,  _thank you_ , Mycroft,” Martin interrupted, his voice clipped. “That will do.”

“ _Explain_ ,” Douglas commanded.

Martin sighed. “If you must know,” he said, “Mycroft is my cousin. That entire branch of the family is stupidly rich and incredibly eccentric. My father didn’t want anything to do with his brother and his weird kids, but that didn’t stop them from showing up now and then and barging in on us and it hasn’t stopped Mycroft from continuing to do so. He’s probably come to offer me money again, though why he has chosen to go through MJN Air to do it completely escapes me and I wish he would go away.”

“Congratualtions, Martin. I think your tongue just broke land speed records. So let me get this straight…you have a disgustingly rich relative who is  _offering_  to give you money and you refuse him…why?”

“Because I don’t want  _his_  money,” Martin said, as if that explained it. Perhaps it did; pride was Martin’s besetting sin, after all.

“Ah,” Douglas said, “but Carolyn  _does._  Better be polite to your cousin, Martin.”

And with an evil smile, he left Martin to it.


End file.
